Bite The Bullet
by Em Pataki
Summary: When Gerald won't stop insisting Arnold should confront Helga about her aggressive behavior, Arnold has a plan to help the two of them become friends. Rated T for one romance scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You've Got To Fix This

It was the middle of their eighth grade year. While Arnold and Helga were learning to set their differences aside, there was another couple that had yet to bite the bullet…

"You ready to hand in that poetry assignment buddy?" Gerald asked his best friend, leaning against the locker.

"I guess so. Helga came over to help me with it last night." Arnold explained, while grabbing the last of his books.

"I still can't believe she's your 'go to girl' for something like that. That's like going to Harold for diet advice." Gerald shook his head.

While he was happy his friend had found himself a girl, the idea of the love of his life being the class bully was still a bit overwhelming. Arnold was the sweet, sensitive type. Two qualities his best friend had a hard time believing Helga even possessed.

"You know she's a nice person Gerald." Arnold insisted. Before he could continue, a familiar performance took place in the hallway…

"One side moron I'm walkin' here! Out of my way geek bait! Shove over toots!" Helga scowled, pushing anyone in her path out of the center of the hallway. After marching past her boyfriend and his best friend to get to class, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and asked. "I do?"

At times, it was just as frustrating for Arnold to deal with Gerald's inability to see the good in Helga as it was for him to make Helga show her good side to people.

When the boys made it to class, Arnold took a seat in front of his girlfriend, who appeared to be making googly eyes at a sheet of paper. Leaning with her head in her hand, gazing at her written work, she didn't bother to take notice of the blonde boy in the seat in front of her.

"Hey Helga!" Arnold greeted her, wondering what she was giving her full attention to.

"ARNOLD!" she exclaimed, not having noticed him enter the room.

"What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" Before deciding to admit to reviewing the poem she had written the previous night at his place, she turned to see Gerald staring at her.

"What are you looking at Hair boy?" she scowled, deciding to forget about Arnold's question.

"Mm, mm, mmm. I don't know who you're trying to impress Pataki? No one's afraid of you anymore." Gerald turned to face the front of the room, while Arnold noticed Helga begin to glare.

Placing a hand on her clenched fist, Arnold said "Maybe we could do something after school?"

"Pttss...like what?" she scoffed, knowing there was a chance Gerald would be involved.

"How about we…" Arnold began before hearing the teacher enter the room.

"Hello class! I'm assuming you all have your poems ready to turn in!" Mr. Simmons asked anxiously.

"You said this was an ABC poem, so I wrote out the alphabet as my poem." Stinky informed him.

"Uhh well the wonderful thing about poetry is the special way we choose to express our feelings. I guess that would be a creative way to do that type of poem." Mr. Simmons replied, unsure of what to do.

"Would we get extra credit if we read them to the class?" Sid asked, before being interrupted.

"I'm sure Pataki would love that." Gerald smirked, glancing back at Helga, as she began to clench her fists tightly around her pencil.

Arnold rolled his eyes at Helga's easy ability to get so worked up and Gerald's little concern for her sensitive side (let alone belief she even had one).

"Class please settle down. Now, if you'd like to pass your poems up to me, I'd be happy to go ahead and collect them."

Helga anxiously handed hers over, relieved Mr. Simmons hadn't taken an interest in Sid's idea to read them out loud.

After the teacher had collected them, Gerald glanced back to see Helga with her head propped in her hand, a soft smile on her face, and sparkling eyes that cried out for her beloved's attention.

 _Mm, mm, mmm! That girl screams therapy!_ He thought to himself, tempted to speak with Arnold at lunch. What would there be to tell him though? Arnold already believed she had a sensitive side. It was more than obvious she had an aggressive side. The only problem standing in the way was getting her to become more comfortable _showing_ her sensitive side.

As the boys were sitting quietly during their Science lecture, Arnold felt a spitball hit him. Gerald noticed Arnold running his fingers through his hair, already well aware of what had happened.

When he saw his best friend turning around to confront his girlfriend, Gerald thought to himself _Why does he even bother? He knows she'll just do it another fifty times._

After shaking his head in disbelief, Gerald couldn't help but give his best friend his full attention when he saw the lovesick look in his eyes, reading the note that had been passed to him.

 _He's not even letting the idea of his girlfriend shooting him with spit wads have an effect on that lovesick mood of his._

Once class was over, Arnold turned to his girlfriend to ask "Ready to eat?"

As he began to place his hand on hers, a warm smile came to her face, until she turned to see Gerald waiting for them to hurry it up.

Snatching her hand away from her boyfriend's she scoffed "What do you think, headboy?"

"Come on Pheebs!" Helga turned to her best friend, no longer feeling in the mood to sit with her boyfriend, now that she knew his best friend would just be giving them a hard time.

"Coming!" Phoebe chirped, following behind her angry friend as Gerald shook his head with his hand on his waist.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Arnold, what do you intend to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" he shrugged his shoulders, heading out of the classroom.

"I mean, every time she shows the slightest sign of opening up to you, she decides to act as though you've got some strange disease crawling all over you!"

Meanwhile, Helga was standing in the lunchline with Phoebe. "If I may ask, why aren't you eating with Arnold today?"

"Because tall hair boy can't seem to mind his own business! Sheesh!" Helga scowled.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN every time I get a spec...I mean a moment with Arnold, I catch him glancing at me, like he thinks I'm HIS girlfriend? Crimity!" Helga scowled, grabbing the last of the tapioca.

After finding themselves a table to sit at, they didn't bother to take notice of the boys walking past them to get to the lunch line. Even after grabbing their trays, Gerald still hadn't dropped the idea of complaining to his best friend about the mistakes in his relationship.

"I'm telling you man, she needs to shoot spit wads to get your attention in class, she's careful about how often people see you two holding hands, and she won't let you kiss her unless it's at home."

Gerald began to raise his voice while Arnold couldn't help but blush. Yes it was frustrating getting Helga to open up. Was it really any of Gerald's business however?

As they exited the lunch line to head for their own table, Arnold rolled his eyes and said "Alright Gerald, enough! I know you can't see it, but she means a lot to me, and I mean a lot to her."

"Which is exactly why she shouldn't be treating you like this!" he insisted, while the two sat down together. Gerald took a bite of his sandwich, while Arnold turned to glance at his girlfriend. Helga seemed to have an angry expression on her face, which he could only assume meant she was still angry about the way they were interrupted in class.

 _I've talked to her before. All I can do is wait for her to come around when she is ready. Maybe she's just afraid because she doesn't feel she has enough support._

When the bell to end lunch came, Arnold didn't even take notice of the fact he hadn't touched his food, while Gerald was just happy to have gotten his complaints off his chest. It was just a matter of seeing if his friend would take them into consideration.

As Arnold was slowly dragging his feet into the classroom, he looked to see Helga already sitting at her desk. Leaning with her head propped in her hand with a sad facial expression, writing in her notebook.

After letting out a deep sigh, Arnold looked over to see Phoebe also taking notice of Helga's depressing state. An idea then popped into Arnold's head. If he was going to pull it off before school ended, it had to be quick…

The bell then rang before he could approach Phoebe and a frown formed on his face. As Arnold took his seat, he thought to himself _How can I talk to her before class ends?_

While Mr. Simmons stood up front, lecturing the class on their new math chapter about fractions, Helga wasn't in the mood to open her book. It had become well aware to her that while everyone already knew about her feelings for Arnold, they weren't all supportive of it.

Why should she make it obvious to people as often as possible if everyone still considered it to be strange?

While thinking this, she looked up to see her beloved scribbling quickly on a sheet of paper. She cocked her brow, thinking to herself _What is he so anxious about?_

After finishing his note, Arnold sat there, tapping his feet, hoping he'd have an opportunity to confront Phoebe. He held it thinking to himself _I guess I'll have a moment to hand it to her before our next class starts. Helga will find it weird, but I have to do it._

Arnold held the note in his hand, with his elbow propped on the table, not taking into consideration it was beside his pencil. When he began to shift his position, his pencil went sliding across the floor in Phoebe's direction.

A smile formed on his face, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to give her the note. Phoebe bent over to reach for the pencil, while instead of allowing her to, Arnold rushed to get it, placing the note on her desk.

"Is there a reason you're out of your seat Arnold?" Mr. Simmons asked, not having noticed his pencil falling.

"Oh, I just dropped my pencil." he said happily, hoping Phoebe would read his note.

Mr. Simmons never seemed to question the students answers too far. Perhaps it was because he believed in sensitivity.

Arnold then looked back to see the confused look on his friend's face, while she opened the not that said…

 _Will you please ask Helga to meet you at Slaucens after school? I'm going to ask Gerald to meet me there. Gerald can't seem to let Helga's aggressiveness go, so if we could let them sit alone and talk, that would be great._

After reading the note, Phoebe looked up to see Arnold glancing back. As she politely nodded, Helga cocked her brow, wondering what was going on between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Special Time

When the last class ended, Helga was ready to ask what her boyfriend was doing talking to her best friend about during class. Before she could, she heard Phoebe ask "Would you like to go to Slaucens for a milkshake Helga?"

Before answering, Helga looked to see Arnold already speaking with Gerald about something. Perhaps he was angry with her about the way she blew him off at lunch.

After letting out a deep sigh, she replied "Sure Pheebs, sounds good."

When Arnold was already out in the hallway, standing beside his locker with Gerald, he looked to see Phoebe approaching hers with Helga. Although he knew it would seem suspicious, he turned to Gerald and said "If you wouldn't mind waiting here, I have to take care of something."

"I doubt that means fixing Pataki, but alright." Gerald said wittingly, lifting an eyebrow.

Arnold rolled his eyes, as he turned to quickly approach the girls. A weak smile formed on Helga's face, hoping he came to see her.

"Hello Arnold. How are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine. Could I talk to you a moment?" he wondered, trying not to make eye contact with Helga.

Helga began to cock her brow, while she listened to her best friend say "I'll see you in a moment Helga."

Arnold took Phoebe far enough down the hallway to keep their friends from hearing anything.

"I read your note and understand your concern. Helga was not at all pleased with the way things went with her and Gerald this morning." Phoebe informed him.

"Yeah, I don't know when Helga's going to learn to show her sensitive side. I think the thought of it just scares her if more people aren't willing to give her more emotional support. Maybe if she and Gerald could talk alone, they could work things out." he suggested, while glancing over at Helga's annoyed facial expression.

"I understand completely." Phoebe nodded, while the two of them decided they had kept their friends waiting long enough.

Arnold went to approach Gerald who had also seen what was going on. "Man, what were you talking to Phoebe for? She's not the one who needs a sensitivity lesson."

After rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold replied "I uhh just wanted to invite her and Helga to the ice cream parlor with us."

"And you couldn't do that in front of Pataki because?" Gerald asked curiously.

"Can we just go please?"

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Slaucens_

"I'll have an extra large triple chocolate shake. Two cherries, and don't skimp on the whipped cream!" Helga exclaimed, while the waitress turned to get Phoebe's order.

"Oh nothing for me, thank you."

Helga cocked her brow at her friend for the third or fourth time that day and said "Phoebe, it was your idea to come here. For crying out loud, what is with you? You've been acting weird since lunch ended?"

"I do apologize Helga. I just have a few things on my mind." Phoebe insisted.

"That reminds me, what were you passing notes with football head all day for?" Helga wanted to know.

Before Phoebe could respond, she noticed the boys passing by the window.

"So how do you think you did on that Math quiz, buddy?" Gerald asked, not paying attention to his friend stopping to look inside the window.

Arnold stood standing, staring at Phoebe, hoping it would be enough to imply she should leave Helga alone.

As Phoebe took notice of Arnold's gesture to join him, Helga watched her best friend rise from her seat. "Hey Pheebs, where ya headed to?"

"I'll be right back Helga. I uhh left something outside." Phoebe scurried away, while Helga wondered why she felt the need to take her backpack with her.

Helga sat shrugging her shoulders, taking a sip of her shake, as she saw Gerald walking inside.

 _Crimity! What's he doing here?_

Helga began to set her shake aside, as she watched him take a seat at her booth. Glaring at him, she asked "What are you doing here Geraldo?"

"Arnold said he invited you and Phoebe to come here with us after school? Personally, I would have been fine just inviting Phoebe." Gerald said, seeing Helga begin to look around for her friend.

 _Outside_

Phoebe ran outside to see Arnold standing at the corner of the parlor; out of the way of the window. She quickly went to meet him, hoping Helga wouldn't be too angry about the way the afternoon would be ending.

"Thanks for getting Helga here, Phoebe." Arnold smiled, having faith the plan would go well.

"Certainly Arnold. Is there anything in particular you would like to do until they've at last reached their verdict?"

Arnold thought for a moment. If they were to stand close by, Helga would surely walk away from Gerald, knowing it was all just a set up.

"Uhh you can come back to my place if you'd like. They'll probably both come looking for me when this is over anyway." he sighed, as the two of them began walking away from the parlor.

 _Inside_

"Where the heck are they? This was Pheebs idea to begin with? Sheesh!" Helga scowled, nearing the bottom of her shake.

"Man, why do you have to do that?" Gerald shook his head, watching the angry girl push aside her finished drink.

"Do what Geraldo?"

"Be so aggressive! Everybody knows you have a soft side (according to Arnold). You can drop the act." Gerald insisted, as Helga's eyes began to widen.

Helga began darting her eyes in opposite directions, unsure of how to respond to that. Although she knew he didn't approve of her negative behavior, Gerald wasn't normally one to confront her about it.

"What do you know hair boy?! So what if I have a soft side! I can decide to show it to whoever I want, whenever I want!" she scowled, pointed a finger at him.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Pataki, who are you trying to impress? I think you've proven that bipolar personality of yours isn't enough to push Arnold away (for some reason). We've established your bad girl attitude isn't enough to do anything more than annoy the rest of the kids in the class. Why can't you just be nicer?"

As she began clenching her fists, about to introduce Gerald to Ol' Betsy, she listened to him add "Don't you think Arnold deserves it?"

 _Arnold's House_

Arnold was leading Phoebe up his porch steps, whom hadn't been to his house in awhile. "You'll want to stand back. We have uhh a few animals that tend to get in the way when the door opens."

Phoebe followed Arnold's instructions, to see he wasn't joking about the large stream of pets that poured past. "I believe I remember you mentioning this when we gathered on your front porch to listen to Rhonny Mathews sing on the radio."

After opening the door to watch the pets pour out, Arnold turned to his friend and asked "By the way, how was the concert?"

A frown came to Phoebe's face, as she replied "I regret to inform you it was…"

"That you shortman?" Phil called out as the two teens entered the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa." Arnold waved, with Phoebe standing beside him.

"Hey shortman! Who's this ya got with ya? Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" Phil winked.

Arnold and Phoebe joined Phil at the table and began to explain their plan to bring their friends to an understanding about Arnold and Helga's relationship.

 _Slaucens_

"So, you're still worried the rest of the class will look for any chance they get to mess with you if you come across too soft in front of them?" Gerald tried getting his facts straights.

"DOI! Why wouldn't they? Like you said, no one's afraid of me anymore. I've been a jerk my entire life. Why wouldn't they look for a chance to get back at me?" she scoffed, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Mm, mm, mmm. No offense, but no one's made fun of Arnold for going out with you (except for me that is)." Gerald began to explain while he watched Helga glare.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, he didn't worry about anyone's opinion of dating what we all thought was his arch enemy for years. If anything, he defends you when he knows they're giving you a hard time."

Helga sighed as she began to uncross her arms. Not wanting to make eye contact while she was about to admit this soul crushing piece of information. "I don't like feeling weak okay! Sheesh!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It MEANS hairboy, I don't like letting other people do things for me. I don't like being rescued. If I'm not willing to be sensitive, what makes you think I would like the idea of someone standing up for me anymore than that?"

"Man, we've all seen the way you look at him during class." he began to explain as her eyes lit with fear.

"If you're willing to let your guard down long enough to do that, why not just let him enjoy knowing how much he means to you?"

Helga began to blush at these words. She realized her actions had been more than unfair her entire life. Now that she finally had the love of her life in her hands, was she going to continue showing her appreciation by blowing off every loving gesture he showed her?

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you shortman! You know how cranky that girlfriend of yours is."

"I'm sure they'll come to their senses. Helga may not be crazy about the idea, but I know how much Gerald wants things to change." Arnold tried finding a reason to have faith, while Phoebe began to nod her head.

"Helga may not be willing to admit it, but her inability to open up pertains to the lack of emotional support she feels is received by her classmates. If there was a bigger guarantee she wouldn't have any reason to believe someone would use her sensitive side as a way to seek revenge for her previous behavior, she'd be more than willing to let go of her aggressiveness." Phoebe explained, before Phil felt the need to butt in.

"AHHH revenge! Nothing like getting back at someone!" Phil said, sitting down with his roast beef sandwich.

Phoebe looked over to see Arnold rolling his eyes, knowing his grandpa was going to continue the story.

"When I was about your kids' age, I had just gotten a new kite. Jimmy Kafka and I went to the park to try it out. The wind was blowing majestically, when suddenly...she fell straight to the ground! I raced over to see a hole had been formed from your grandma's new plane." Phil explained.

"I can only assume you forgave her." Phoebe concluded.

"What are you crazy?! Jimmy and I strategized to get revenge the next day! I sat in class the next day to see her walking in staring at what appeared to be a can of candy on her desk. When she opened it, a spring snake popped out at her!"

"Oh my! Was she okay?"

"Actually, she screamed so loud, she fell backwards onto me, and we both had to write papers on bad behavior." Phil finished as Arnold sighed.

"So, is there a point to this?"

"Of course! Unless you know it'll work out in your favor, don't waste your time trying! Just sit back and let life punish them for you. Like hittin' 'em with a bus or something. Hehe." Phil laughed, while Arnold stared at Phoebe's concerned face.

"Thanks grandpa. I think we're going to go upstairs."

"See ya shortman!"

 _Slaucens_

"I don't think you realize how much you've meant to him ever since our school trip. He was making the same love sick eyes at that spit wad passing note today that you make at him all day every day." Gerald explained, while she began to harder.

"Besides don't you think if…" without being able to take anymore of his lecturing, Helga leaned over the booth and scowled "Alright! Fine! I admit it! I shouldn't be acting this way! I won't do it anymore! Sheesh!"

"Uh huh? And you're going to start acting soft, just like that? He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms, she scoffed "Crimity! First you won't shut up about my attitude, now you think I'm wasting my time trying to fix things? What the heck do you want from me? Sheesh!"

"Listen, I get that whole 'reputation' of yours has just become your thing. Much like Rhonda with her sense of style." Gerald began as Helga couldn't help but smirk. "Pttss...what's your point?"

"If you want to act tough, it's not my place to change you. Just stop acting like you're too good to show you have a soft side around Arnold. If he tries to hold your hand, asks you out, or any of that other romantic stuff you two can't seem to get enough of from each other, don't be so anxious to hide it from people." Gerald insisted, while Helga slowly nodded her head.

"Man I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go." he said, stretching his legs.

"You said a mouthful there, pal." she scoffed, heading out the door with him.

 _Arnold's Room_

"How do you believe things are progressing with our friends?" Phoebe asked, while she watched Arnold quietly staring off into space.

"I hope everything's okay. Like grandpa said, even if Helga did try getting one of our classmates back for making fun of her, that doesn't mean it would work out in her favor." Arnold sighed, while feeling Phoebe place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Arnold. You Gerald an I all know Helga's not as aggressive as she makes herself out to be, which is precisely why the thought of revealing her personal side in too many ways is a bit overwhelming to her." Phoebe pointed out.

The two then heard a knock on the bedroom door, as Arnold turned his head to say "Uhh come in."

"Hey football head, how's it going?" Helga asked, seeing a warm smile on his face.

"Good. Did you guys have fun?" he asked hopefully, while listening to her say.

"Actually, we just stopped by to say, don't bother waiting up for us."

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked, while he and Phoebe sat there confused.

"Geraldo and I have decided to see a movie together." she smirked.

"Great we'll come with you!" Arnold said excitedly, happy to see his girlfriend and his best friend getting along.

"Umm who said YOU could come?" Helga said with an evil grin on her face.

Phoebe sat looking confused, as she listened to Gerald say "Yeah, I mean no offense man, but you two did desert us because you wanted us to spend time together."

"Yeah football head, this is supposed to be mine and Geraldo's special time together." she smirked, while seeing Gerald hold out his fist.

Helga cocked her brow trying to remember how he and her boyfriend did their secret handshake.

"Oh for crying out loud! We'll make up a new one! Let's go hairboy!" Helga insisted, while Gerald followed her out the door. "Later man."

Arnold sat back down on his bed, turning to Phoebe as he said "Well, I guess they're friends now. That's a good thing."

"I regret to admit Helga may have been using that as an opportunity to seek revenge for the set up we planned." Phoebe informed Arnold as he began to scratch his head.

"Yeah, but at least they're no longer fighting." Arnold said optimistically, while Phoebe politely nodded.

"Thanks for helping with this. I'm sorry if you had already planned something with Gerald."

"It was no trouble at all Arnold. I'm always happy to help my friends." Phoebe held out her thumb, having seen her boyfriend do it enough times to know how it was done.

Arnold's eyes lit up, surprised to see someone else knew it, while just as happy to have someone to do it with. It was always a nice way to end a good day.

"Well, I fear I must be going. Thank you for having me over Arnold." Phoebe smiled, heading for the doorway.

"No problem. See you at school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Know It Now

"No way am I seeing another one of your freakin' Pop Daddy movies!" Helga scoffed.

"If you think I'm seeing Babe Watch, you're even crazier!" Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey! Your best friend was on it with me." she pointed a finger as he shook his head at her excuse.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Helga and Gerald were standing outside the movie theater, when they heard…

"Hey guys, where's Arnold? Is he not with you?"

Helga turned to see who was speaking to them, when she saw Sid, Stinky and Harold.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gerald asked, while watching the puzzled looks on their friends faces.

"Not much. Where's Arnold?"

"Yeah, I don't reckon I've seen you two without him before. You on a date or something?" Stinky asked, while Helga began to roll her eyes.

"Pttss...I don't think so. So, what are you geeks seeing?" Helga scoffed, hoping to change the subject.

"I wanted to see the new Evil Twin movie, but Harold seems to be afraid to see it without his stuffed alligator to hold onto." Stinky said, pointing in Harold's direction.

 _Oh brother, what an idiot!_ Helga thought to herself, while Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh huh? Well it doesn't look like there's anything worth seeing Pataki." Gerald sighed at his new friend.

"Yeah, I think I've made my point to football head. Come on let's go." she replied, heading back to the boarding house.

While Helga and Gerald began heading away from the theater, their friends took one last look and said "Ya reckon she's cheatin' on Arnold?"

"Nah, Gerald wouldn't do that to him. I mean, Helga might, but Gerald wouldn't betray him." Sid insisted.

 _Borading House_

"Well Pataki, starting tomorrow, you're going to let Arnold show his affections for you." Gerald reminded her, with his hands on his hips.

"Yes hair boy, anything else?" she scoffed.

Gerald held out his fist to show Helga the handshake once again. After showing it to her, he said "Now you can do that in class instead of spit wads, googly eyes, or any of those other unnecessary actions you consider to be forms of flirting."

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

"Later Pataki."

After watching her new friend walk away, Helga knocked on the door of the boarding house. She stood there a moment until Phil finally answered the door.

"Oohh hey there shortman's girlfriend! How'd your little playdate go?" Phil winked, while Helga invited herself in.

"Fine. Is football head still here?"

"Hehe, yes he's in his room. I'm guessing not inviting him out with you and Gerald was your way of getting revenge?" Phil laughed, while Helga began to blush.

"Uhhh yeah." Not knowing what else to say, she scurried up the stairs. Without bothering to knock, Helga saw her beloved laying on his bed, glancing at the stars through his glass plated ceiling.

"Arnold?" she asked, feeling guilty for not letting him join them.

"Hey Helga! How'd it go?" he asked, anxiously turning to face her.

Taking a seat beside him, she said "There wasn't a movie we could agree on. Then we ran into a couple of the other guys over there who couldn't decided on anything. That's when we just decided to leave."

"I hope you're not mad at me. I was just tired of Gerald telling me to stop letting you walk all over me."

"Pttss...that was obvious." she scoffed, listening to him continue.

"I was also a little tired of you not letting me show people how much you mean to me." he said nervously, as she lowered her head.

Letting out a deep sigh, she replied "Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that Arnold. It's just scary thinking about everyone using my sensitive side as the perfect opportunity to get their revenge on me."

Wrapping his arm around her, he said "We're not in fourth grade anymore Helga. You don't have to worry about that."

Helga held out her thumb for his, hoping to send the message he didn't have anything to worry about.

A soft smile came to his face, assuming Gerald must have shown her how it was done. Rather than returning the shake, he held her face in his hands. Resting his lips against hers, he whispered "If anyone tried to hurt you, I wouldn't hesitate to get my revenge."

While Helga was tempted to say she wouldn't need his help with something like that, she simply smiled and said "I'd love to see that."

As she felt his soft lips meet hers, Helga's eyes fluttering closed, thinking about how different things would be starting the next day. Rather than showing her aggressive side every moment she felt threatened, she would be using those moments as opportunities to prove Arnold's happiness meant more than her reputation.

While her mind was pondering the next day, Arnold's was at peace about how settled things were between them. With their lips moving gently against each other, his warm breath sent chills through her body. A soft moan released from her which made him feel all the more content with the way things were.

When their lips parted, Arnold smiled with her face in his hands and asked "So, you know our handshake now?"

"Yeah, tell Geraldo it's not enough to replace the other fun ways I choose to flirt with you." she smirked.

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
